Divergents
by Anonymius
Summary: Follow a number of students across the factions as they make the choices that will define them for the rest of their lives, and the consequence of that choice as they go through initiation, whether it be for Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, or Erudite.
1. Abnegation I: Before The Test

**I do not own 'Divergent' or anything related.**

* * *

Two girls, each in a different house, were in front of a mirror. It was the only mirror in their house, and it was only ever used on the second day of every third month, the day their hair would be cut. Neither girl looked like the other; both had the same thin face and blond hair, but that's where the similarities ended. One of the girls was paler and of a more slender build compared to the other who was shorter. Perhaps their most distinctive difference were their eyes; the shorter one had blue eyes, whereas the slender one had grey. Both girls chanced a glance in the mirror, only to be caught while doing so.

"Cassandra," The mother of the blue-eyed girl, who looked in the mirror out of curiosity, chided.

"Ivy," The mother of the grey-eyed girl, who looked in the mirror to admire how she looked, warned.

"Sorry Mother," Cassandra apologised, "Thank you for cutting my hair."

Ivy, however, said nothing.

After breakfast, Cassandra walked out of the house, at the same time Ivy next door walked out of hers.

"Hey Ivy!" Cassandra waved to her cousin and best friend, smiling. She knew that wasn't the correct the way of greeting, but sometimes she found the Abnegation rules so stifling, even if she believed in their ideals. Ivy just looked at her and nodded. That was the correct Abnegation form of greeting.

They walked towards the bus stop together. On the way, Cassandra saw a factionless man in tattered clothing sitting on the pavement nearby.

"I'll catch up," She told her cousin.

"Cassandra, we'll be late for the bus," Ivy warned her.

However Cassandra went to the man's aid anyway. Ivy had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. This was typical of her cousin, helping anyone she saw in need. Even though Abnegation was expected to help others, what annoyed Ivy was that she suspected that Cassandra didn't need the excuse of being in the faction that valued selflessness to help everyone she came across.

Cassandra bent down in front of the man.

"Hi there," She greeted, "Can I get you anything?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any water, do you?" The man asked in a raspy voice.

"Here."

She took out from her bag a plastic bottle of water, and gave it to the man. He downed the drink as if he had been in a desert. He offered the bottle back to her with still some of the water at the bottom. Cassandra smiled.

"Keep it. You need it more than me."

"Such a kind girl."

At that point the bus arrived.

"Cassandra, the bus is here," Ivy called.

"Can I get you anything else? Some food, maybe?"

"Hurry up, Cassandra, or we're going to be late," Ivy said louder.

The man laughed.

"I'm not completely helpless, young lady. It's an important day today, isn't it? The day they tell you where you ought to be?"

"Well, yes, the aptitude test."

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you or your friend waiting. You go on now."

"Are you sure?"

"Cassandra," Ivy said more sharply.

"You go on, now, and remember to choose wisely."

Cassandra got on after Ivy, not forgetting to apologise to the bus driver for keeping him waiting. They moved to the back of the vehicle, with Cassandra apologising to everyone she passed. As the bus drove on once they sat, Ivy gave her a stern look.

"What?" Cassandra asked defensively.

"You know what."

"What was I supposed to do, just ignore that suffering man?"

"You know Cassandra, I know we're meant to be selfless, but that doesn't mean we have to be gullible too."

A fire lit up in Cassandra.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She tried to keep the temper in her voice steady.

"Oh come on, that man was obviously waiting for some poor Abnegation to give him something. I mean, don't we give them enough?"

"So what I'm just not supposed to help out anyone just because there's a chance of someone taking advantage of my kindness?"

"I'm just saying you need to be more careful as to who you give out your belongings to, and be a bit more smart too."

Cassandra moved closer to her cousin, now speaking to her in a whisper so that no one could hear her.

"Well maybe if you offered a hungry person something to eat now and again I'd take your advice more into account because I don't think you'd help someone if they really were suffering or not."

Ivy glared at her. They didn't talk for the rest of the journey, and considering Abnegation were not supposed to draw attentions to themselves, that suited Cassandra just fine. She was right though, Ivy thought to herself. Whereas Cassandra willingly gave out help to anyone in need, Ivy just didn't care. She didn't see the point, despite being raised in Abnegation, did not seem to have a single selfless bone in her body. It wasn't because she necessary felt her own needs were more important than those around her. She just felt no empathy to a bunch of strangers.

"Excuse me?"

The girls looked up. An elderly woman had walked up to them.

"Do you mind if I sat down?"

Cassandra at once knew that she meant if they could switch sits.

"Oh."

She instantly sat up.

"Oh, of course, you have no need to ask!"

"Thank you, young lady."

Ivy gave her cousin a look that said 'Told you'. 'Shut up!' Cassandra glared back. The woman's friend smiled at Ivy, expecting her to give up her seat also. Cassandra nudged Ivy as if to say 'Go on'. For a moment, Ivy was reluctant.

Oh well. If my faction expects it of me.

She got up for the other woman.

"Thank you. You're so kind."

Ivy said nothing.

The two girls held the railings as the remaining journey jostled them to and fro as the bus drove along the bumpy road. Even though it wasn't pleasant, Cassandra took comfort in the fact that at least she had made someone's life more comfortable.

Terrific, thought Ivy. Now I have to spend the rest of the way to school threatening to be thrown to the ground!

Once the bus had reached the school, Cassandra and Ivy got off. Before she could, the bus driver grabbed Ivy's arm.

"Maybe you should do well to help out those in need like your friend there," He told her.

Ivy stared at him, before pulling her arm free and getting off, wondering what his issue was.

* * *

The first lesson they had together was Faction History. When they arrived at the classroom, three Erudite students were already sitting at the front, reading books. Cassandra and Ivy took their seats at the back, as Faction rule dictated in order not to draw attention to themselves. Ivy took out her books and pens, laying them neatly on her desk. Cassandra noted that her cousin was far more organised than her, having just stacked her books on top of each other and letting the pens roll. Soon, the loud sounds of laughing and shouting were followed by others students filing in, six Amity girls and six Dauntless boys. There wasn't anyone from Candor in this class. The Dauntless students also took their seats at the back, although Cassandra suspected that unlike Abnegation who did so in order not to be noticed so that it was better to forget themselves, Dauntless did it so that it was harder for the teacher to spot them doing anything they shouldn't be doing. As she watched the two different groups chat and laugh together, Cassandra had to fight down the urge to join the conversation, to be part of the fun. When someone looked in her direction, Cassandra quickly looked away. She noticed that Ivy had her eyes fixed ahead, her hands together on the desk. She had no problem not being tempted by the company of others. Soon the teacher came in.

"All right, settle down, settle down!"

The noise died down, with students turning their desks towards the front. The teacher decided to recap the whole history of the factions, how devastating wars that wrecked the country known as the United States of America led to the formation of the factions in order to make sure that war never happened again, each one blaming a certain failing trait for conflict. While the teacher was explaining, something flew into Cassandra's eye. She looked to her right. A Dauntless boy, named Tony, smiled as he continued to flick pieces of rolled up paper at her. She tried to ignore him and the bits of paper impacting her face, keeping her eyes focused at the front. She had known everyone in this classroom all her life, ever since she started school, but she doubted any of them knew her, or at least knew her name, and this particular boy was always picking on someone. It was worst for her, as Abnegation upbringing taught her not to fight back, even though the image of punching him in his smug face came to mind. No. She shouldn't think like that. Part of her wanted to switch places with Ivy, knowing that she was better at dealing with abuse than she was. But then, Cassandra couldn't ask Ivy to put her own needs before her cousin, so she just had to endure it. Besides, this was the last day of school, and she would likely never had to deal with the likes of Tony again.

When leaving the classroom, someone deliberately tripped Cassandra over, causing her to fall to the ground, her things spilling everywhere.

"Oops," Said Tony, "Sorry, Stiff," Even though he didn't sound sorry at all, laughing.

Cassandra heard another boy join in the laughter, although she didn't see who it was.

"Hey, watch you do that for, Tony?" Another boy demanded, as Cassandra gathered her things.

"Here."

Someone offered one of her books to her. She looked up. Were it not for the fact that he was wearing all black, you wouldn't have taken this boy to be Dauntless. Whereas most Dauntless were tall and broad shouldered, this one was small (at least compared to those of his faction) and skinny. He also didn't have the typical tattoos or piercings found on most Dauntless, at least none that Cassandra could see. Perhaps the only other thing that gave an indication to his faction beside his black attire was his ridiculous hair style that reminded her of a bright yellow porcupine.

"Um, thank you."

Cassandra took the book from him.

"Do you need a hand?"

He smiled at her, offering his hand.

"Oh no, I can get up all by myself."

Cassandra forced herself up. Lucas, thought. His name is Lucas, although she was sure that he didn't know her name. Abnegation members tended to keep to themselves. Lucas continued to smile at her. It was most unusual to make conversation with someone from a different faction. She continued looking into his face, his round face containing amber eyes full of compassion looking at her.

Feeling herself about to blush, Cassandra ran for it and caught up with Ivy.

It was times like these she hated the Abnegation lifestyle. By all means she believed in helping the less fortunate, putting others before herself. By why did that mean she couldn't do anything for herself, when it didn't inconvenient someone else? She wished that she could stare at her reflection as long as she liked without feeling guilty about it, wished she could let her hair down and have it as long as she liked, that she could open up and talk to anyone regardless of what faction they belonged to, like Lucas could, and not take abuse from people like Tony, not act like such a wallflower! Besides, she always hated the colour grey.

But then again, that would all be self-serving, and that went against everything her faction taught.

* * *

The tests began after lunch, aptitude tests that will give an idea of what faction to belong to. Cassandra and Ivy sat next to each other on the Abnegation table in the cafeteria, waiting for their names to be called out. Eventually an Abnegation volunteer appeared to read out the next round of names. from Dauntless;

"Lucas Summers, and Kane Storme."

Lucas and his friend, who was short with his blond hair sticking upwards, stood up. From Erudite;

"John Einstein, and Leon Abaddon."

A short student (though taller than Kane) and a rather obese Erudite (Which Cassandra always found odd to see from someone in a faction that valued logic), both spectacled, followed. From Amity;

"Tara Stone and Martha Wood."

A huge girl who looked rather surly for someone from Amity and a girl whose hair looked like a bush stood up. The volunteer then called the names for Abnegation;

"Cassandra Waters and Ivy Snow."

Before calling out names for Candor. The two got up. Cassandra felt sick, although Ivy was composed. When they went their separate ways, Cassandra wished her cousin good luck. Ivy just nodded. Cassandra walked in the room.

"Ah. Welcome," The man greeted, putting his hands together. He had a thin face, brown hair and narrowish eyes, but there was something off about the man. Typically faction members wore distinct colours found only in their faction; grey for Abnegation, red and yellow for Amity (although any bright colour would do), black and white for Candor, black for Dauntless, and blue for Erudite. This man, however, wore some kind of brown suit.

"My name is Eric. Please make yourself comfortable."

* * *

Ivy walked into the room, greeted by a dauntless volunteer, being told to sit down in the chair.

* * *

Cassandra sat in the dentist-like chair.

"Don't worry," Eric assured her, "This won't hurt a bit. Here, drink this."

Cassandra was given a vial of clear liquid.

"What happens if I drink this?" She asked.

"Can't tell you that," Eric tutted, waggling his finger.

Cassandra drank the liquid.

* * *

Ivy drank the clear liquid without question before closing her eyes.

* * *

"Now then, try to respond as truthfully as possible please."

The volunteer smiling at her was the last thing she saw before Cassandra closed her eyes.


	2. Abnegation I: The Test

**I do not own 'Divergent' or anything related.**

* * *

Cassandra found herself outside. It was night time. She heard music.

* * *

Ahead Ivy saw the giant ferris wheel, only it had lights on and was moving. A feeling was telling her that something she would really enjoy was there, and that she had the right amount of money to use.

* * *

Walking towards the fair, Cassandra saw a homeless man next to a wall.

* * *

Ivy looked at the man, before turning her attention back to the fair. It seemed she had two choices; either go to the homeless man, or continue walking.

* * *

Completely forgetting about the ferris wheel, Cassandra went straight to the man's aid.

"Hi there."

She bent down to him.

"Can I get you anything?"

"So hungry….do you have any money for food?"

Cassandra smiled. She knew that this was just a simulation, but she remembered what the volunteer said, to respond as truthfully as possible, so it was best to treat the scenario as real.

"Here, come with me."

She scooped her arm underneath the man's and held him up, supporting his weight on herself.

"My home isn't too far from here. Let's get you washed and and you can have as much food as you like."

* * *

Ivy walked past the man, not giving him another thought. Besides, this was just a simulation after all.

* * *

Someone walked into Cassandra. Initially upset, she wanted to shout at the man, but restrained herself from doing so. The homeless man had disappeared, and it was now day time in a different part of the city.

* * *

Someone walked into Ivy. Anyone else would have probably snapped, but Ivy reasoned that it was likely an accident, and even if it wasn't, what good would getting upset about it do?

* * *

Stopping, the man turned around to look at Cassandra.

"Oh, sorry about that, didn't see you there," He apologised.

How could you not see me here? She thought to herself.

"That's all right," Was what she actually told him. A feeling was now telling her to continue walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ivy just nodded and walked the other way.

"Hey!"

The man returned, walking in front of her.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

* * *

"What's you problem?" Cassandra asked, confused by this man's sudden aggressive turn.

"My problem is you!" He shouted at her, "You f****ng stiff!"

Stiff. She hated that word. Her right hand had tightened into a fist, shaking. A moment later she let go of her anger, releasing the fist. She decided to walk past him.

* * *

Ivy decided just to ignore him and continue walking. But the man wouldn't give up, as he continued to follow her, swearing and insulting her. But Ivy continued to give him no recognition.

* * *

Ignore him, ignore him, Cassandra kept telling herself, feeling her temper boiling as the man swore and insulted her, just ignore him. Yet the more she tried to do that, the more abusive the man became.

"You wanna fight, huh?" The man pushed her, "Huh? Is that it? Well come on, you f****ng Stiff, fight me!"

"Stop it!" Cassandra pleaded. The man kept pushing her.

"What's the matter?" He pushed again, "Chicken?" He pushed harder, "I said fight me, you chicken stiff, fight me!"

Cassandra wanted nothing more than to fight back, than to punch this man in the face. No. She mustn't think that. She must put others needs before her own, no matter who they were.

"FIGHT ME!"

He pushed her so hard that she fell to the ground. Looking up, the man reminded her of Tony from before, and could have sworn that he had changed into him.

"Oops. Sorry Stiff."

She could see him smiling at her, laughing. She curled her right hand into a fist again. Getting up, she raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

* * *

Ivy fell to the ground. She continued to not give in to the man's taunts, not even when he started pushing her and calling her a chicken. Slowly getting up, Ivy just stared at her antagoniser.

"I'M GONNA F****ING KILL YOU YOU STIFF!" He roared, raising his fist, threatening to strike. This man was obviously unstable, Ivy thought, but she still did not attack. Instead Ivy stood there, preparing to defend herself. The man just froze. Then he lowered his fist, his expression slowly turning into a smile.

* * *

Now Cassandra was sitting in a grey room. The only furniture here were a couple of chairs (One of which she was sitting on) and a table in front of her. Moments later a man in a black suit walked in.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. Do you like this room?"

Cass looked around.

"It's, er, okay."

For a moment the man stared at her, as if he didn't know how to comprehend her answer.

"Okay then," He eventually said.

* * *

"It's a little dull, to be honest," Ivy told the man.

"Okay then," He said.

* * *

Standing at the opposite end of the table, the man looked away for a moment before turning to face Cassandra. She gasped. A huge, red bulge on his head had emerged that was half the size.

"I'm sorry, is there something on my face?"

"Er, no, of course not!" Cassandra assured.

* * *

"Yes you have a big ugly bulge on your head," Ivy explained.

"Okay then."

The man sat down, resting a briefcase on the table.

"Now then, I need you to answer truthfully for these next couple of questions."

He took out a few photos from the case. The man held up the first one.

"Do you know this man?"

Yes, a voice was telling her inside her head, but another was telling that if she said yes, then her life would be in danger.

"Yes," She answered.

"Okay then. Now -"

He held up the second photo.

"Do you know this man?"

Now a voice was telling her that if she said yes, her friends would be in danger. Ivy had to think about that. Who exactly were her friends? The only friend Ivy had was Cassandra. Then again she was probably more like family.

"Yes."

"Okay then, now, for the final question-"

He held up the final photo.

"Do you know this man?"

Now a voice was telling that if she answered truthfully, then her family would be in danger.

"Yes."

"Well, thank you for your honesty."

He filed the photos away.

"Good luck on the next test."

* * *

Now Cassandra found herself in front of a tunnel. There was no light inside. A feeling was telling her that in order to achieve her goal she needed to go through the tunnel. Taking a moment to compose herself, Cassandra walked in.

* * *

Ivy walked in the tunnel. The place was pitch black, but that didn't stop her.

* * *

Cassandra continued walking despite everything being pitch black. As she did so, she felt afraid, as if the thing she feared the most was about to pounce on her.

* * *

Keep calm, keep calm, Ivy told herself as she continued walking, feeling her sense of fear consuming her, keep calm, keep calm -

In the end, though, her fears overcame her. Losing her composure, Ivy screamed as made the decision to flee the tunnel.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Cassandra continued walking. She stopped. A feeling was telling her that if she took one more step, then the thing she most feared would come for her. Cassandra took the step. She stood still. She knew the thing was coming for her. What was she doing? She can't just stand here! She had to get out, get out of the tunnel so she could get a better light of the thing after her! Cassandra turned to make a run for it.

* * *

Now Cassandra found herself in front of a computer. On it she could see a virtual envelope, with the message 'PRESS TO OPEN?' on the front. Cassandra clicked on it (As did Ivy in her own simulation).

 **BRUTAL MURDERER APPREHENDED** was the headline. Cassandra continued reading:

 _At 8am this morning, the notorious serial killer the Hang Man who had been terrorising the factionless part of the city for the past two weeks was apprehended by Dauntless security. Responsible for the deaths of over ten young women and hanging them by the wrists in their homes (Hence his name), this maniac can finally be named. Revealed to be Kit Starks, a former factionless mental patient, the man was found in his home and his room a wreck after a disturbance was reported. Starks had been seen with a girl the night before, who he had been seeing for some time. No sign of the girl's body had been found._

 _"It was aliens!" The man was screaming as he was being dragged out, "My girlfriend had been abducted by aliens!"_

 _Clearly this disturbed young man had retreated into a fantasy world, unable to deal with the harsh reality of what he had done_

Hang on a minute, thought Cassandra. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Hmm, Ivy thought. Something wasn't right in that article.

* * *

The first thing that struck her as odd was the fact that this incident did not match any of the previous ones, so why were the dauntless so convinced that they had got the right man? Next to the article, she saw another envelope that said 'Hang Man Crime Scene Records'. She probably shouldn't be allowed to read those, but she clicked on the link anyway. Inside were photos of the crime scenes, forensic reports, etc. Something else she noticed was that there weren't any records of anything documented in the latest incident. It was as if the Dauntless just assumed they got their man solely based on the facts that he was in the area of the previous killings, was a former mental patient, and he was factionless, so they didn't bother with a full investigation. And that's when she saw it. Two separate accounts of the killer being seen clearly described him as tall and muscular, yet the man they believed did it was of average height and slim build. It was then that she realised. They had got the wrong man!

* * *

Oh well, not my problem, thought Ivy, having glanced over the unopened envelope contains the records of the case as she moved the cursor to turn off the screen.

* * *

Cassandra gasped as she opened her eyes. Eric was looking at her, his fingers pressed together to his mouth.

"Hmmmm. Interesting, interesting."

Why was he looking her at like that? Cassandra felt as if she was being examined. He moved forward to remove the electrodes attached to her head.

"I'm sorry," Cassandra asked before she could stop herself, "But what's interesting?"

After removing the last one, Eric stood up.

"Excuse me for a moment."

And walked out of the room.

* * *

Ivy had been left by the Dauntless volunteer, who seemed somewhat concerned. Eventually she returned.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting."

She sat down, giving Ivy a very serious look.

"Ivy, I'm afraid your results were inconclusive."

Inconclusive?

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"Well," Eric started to explain, "The test is meant to eliminate four of the virtues that the factions represent, be it selflessness, peacefulness, honesty, bravery, or intelligence, leaving only one. In your case, however, only three had been eliminated."

Only three?

"So you don't know where I belong?"

* * *

"Well yes, and no. According to the test results you have equal aptitude for Amity and Candor."

* * *

"- Abnegation and Erudite. Although your affinity for Abnegation seemed to be a tad bit higher, however you would probably do just as well in Erudite. Those who get such results are known as Divergent."

Erudite. According to her results, Cassandra had aptitude for Erudite. The Erudites were Abnegation's long term rivals, desiring more say in how the city was run. To be compared to an Erudite was probably the greatest and worst insult you could make to someone from Abnegation. A desire for knowledge leads to a desire for power was the common phrase among Abnegation members. Cassandra never knew what to make of that. Surely not all who desire knowledge can be bad. Cassandra herself has always had a thirst for knowledge, despite her upbringing trying to suppress that thirst. Plus blue had always been her favourite colour.

"Cassandra."

Eric moved forward.

"Under no circumstances must you divulge your results to anyone."

"But, we're not supposed to reveal out test results."

* * *

"No. I don't mean today, or before the choosing ceremony. I mean never. Being Divergent is dangerous. Do you understand?"

Ivy didn't, but from the look of the woman's face definitely looked serious. She nodded.

"Good."

The volunteer stood up.

"I'd suggest that you go home. You have a lot to think about, and it wouldn't do you any good sitting with the others."

"My cousin is in the other room. She'll wonder where I am."

Ivy said this less out of concern for Cassandra's state of mind than the fact that she would likely heckle her as to what had happened. The woman smiled.

"I'll let her know."

* * *

After agreeing to not tell anyone her results ever, Cassandra got up to return to the cafeteria.

"You haven't asked me which faction I'm from."

Cassandra turned around.

"Oh no. I didn't want to be rude."

"I see."

Eric crossed his arms.

"Putting a stranger's needs above your own curiosity. Perhaps you do belong in Abnegation. Of course, if you joined my faction, I could protect you. I could even give you more information on divergence if you're curious."

His faction? Cassandra didn't even know which faction he belonged to, given that he didn't wear the colours for either Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, or Erudite! Of course, she knew that he couldn't belong to her own faction, but that didn't really nail it down. Then she noticed it. Around his finger was a ring, embedded in it was a stone that Cassandra guessed was sapphire. Then it made sense.

"Erudite."

Eric smiled.

"Smart girl. Perhaps you would do well in Erudite too. Oh well."

He shrugged.

"The choice is yours, I suppose. Not that the choice really matters to someone like yourself."

Cassandra didn't know what to make of that.

* * *

As she walked out of the room, Cassandra saw the volunteer who was monitoring her cousin's test.

"Oh hi. Cassandra isn't it? Just to let you know your cousin wasn't feeling well so I sent her home."

This Cassandra found surprising, as she had never known Ivy to get sick, or at least get sick so badly that she needed to be sent home because of it.

"When she did go? Maybe I can catch up with her-"

The volunteer placed her hands on Cassandra's shoulders.

"Trust me, the best thing you can do for her now is to leave her be. She has a lot to think about, as I'm sure you do as well."

* * *

As Ivy walked home, she thought about the test results. It didn't really shock her that she didn't register as Abnegation. Had she ever believed in her faction's ideals? Had she ever felt the need to help out the factionless, or anyone for that matter? Did she think that the need to forget oneself was a worthy goal? Then again it surprised her to learn that she had aptitude for Amity, as she had always had disdain for those silly people in their bright clothing. Candor?

"Excuse me."

Ivy looked to her right, as she neared home. A few feet away was a factionless man staring at her.

"Do you have anything to eat?"

For a moment, Ivy stared at the man. Well, there wasn't anyone to reprimand her. And according to the test she wasn't Abnegation, so maybe it was about time to stop pretending.

"I'm sorry," Ivy lied, "I don't have anything."

Hmm. Perhaps the test was wrong about her being suited for Candor.

"Just a little something."

"No, I don't, I'm really sorry," Ivy repeated, turning away from the man and continuing walking, giving him not another thought, knowing that he would be gone the moment she left him.

"Hey. I'm talking to you. Hey!"

The man grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me," Ivy warned.

"You're Abnegation, right?" The man asked, also threateningly, "And Abnegation are supposed to help out the factionless, aren't they?"

The man's foul breath was overwhelming. She slapped him with the other arm.

"ARGH!"

Ivy's fingernails had managed to claw into the man's face. After he fell to the ground, Ivy decided to make a run for it.

"Yeah, that's right," The man called after her, "You're no Abnegation. YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT ABNEGATION!"

The man probably meant to hurl his words as an insult, but Ivy reflected that the man was right. No. She was definitely not Abnegation. Which just left the question as to what was she? Considering that she had only in the last minute defied the only options that the test gave her.


	3. Abnegation I: The Choice

**I do not own 'Divergent' or anything related.**

* * *

By the time she arrived, Ivy saw that the lights were on at her house. Her mother was undoubtedly in along with her sister. Ivy would have gone in if it wasn't for the fact that she needed to intercept her cousin so that she wouldn't tell anyone that she had come home early. She looked at the hand she used to attack the factionless man from earlier. There was blood in the fingernails, and she suspected there was probably some skin too. She couldn't help but stare at the hand. She felt contaminated. It reminded her as to what she hated most about Abnegation. She couldn't imagine dedicating her life to those filthy, disgusting factionless, spending every minute of her life down at their level. She tried wiping the blood on her robe. There was still some embedded in her fingers. Sure enough, Cassandra soon arrived.

"Ivy!"

She ran to her cousin, opening up her arms before stopping herself.

"I heard that you weren't feeling well. Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine now, thank you."

"Well if you're sure you're okay. Gasp! What happened to your hand?"

Cassandra had noticed Ivy's bloodied hand.

"Oh," She raised the hand, "I had a run in earlier with a factionless man who assaulted me."

Her cousin gave Ivy a puzzled look.

"Why?"

Ivy glared at her.

"Not every factionless is a helpless soul, Cassandra."

This was another thing that annoyed her about Abnegation, how they treated the factionless as a bunch of innocent homeless puppies who just needed lots of love and care, completely oblivious to the fact that a homeless dog can be rabid and hostile. Only a year ago the government (made up of Abnegation) made the decision to remove the Dauntless from policing the factionless sector, a decision Ivy thought was terrible. She rarely spoke her mind at home, but this Ivy couldn't help but question in front of her parents, who just said what everyone else said, that factionless don't need policing, they need help. She thought back to the test with the article about the Dauntless catching that factionless killer.

"I know that," Cassandra frowned, "So you didn't provoke him, at all?"

"No," Ivy lied.

"Hmmmm," Cassandra was not convinced, but decided to let the matter drop.

"Hang on."

She took out from her bag a bottle of water.

"Do you always carry two bottles?" Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. One for me, and one extra in case someone needs it."

She also took out a packet of tissues, taking one out and pouring some of the water on it.

"Give me your hand."

Ivy did so. Cassandra set to work, wiping off the blood and digging the cloth right under the nails.

"Ugh. I think you've got some skin caught in here. Not to worry. There, all done," She said once she had finished.

Ivy inspected her now clean hand. This is what probably both girls had in common, and what set them apart. Neither liked dirt; neither liked filth, but whereas one wanted to keep as far away from it as possible, the other wanted to get rid of it, to make everything as clean as Ivy's hand was right now; the gritty streets of the ruined sections of the city, the factionless. She wanted to save the city, save the world.

"So aside from that, how did the test go?" Cassandra asked.

"You know that we're not allowed to tell anyone about our results."

Even if she didn't get an inconclusive score, Ivy still wouldn't break the rule.

"I know, I was just curious about if it was good or bad."

"Curiosity is for Erudites."

Cassandra could have slapped herself, so blatantly ignoring a major aspect of her upbringing.

"The test was fine, by the way. How was yours?"

Cassandra wanted to tell her about her inconclusive result, how she was either Abnegation or Erudite, but remembered what Eric told her. Besides, they weren't supposed to divulge their results anyway.

"It was okay."

"Good."

For a moment, the two friends stared at each other.

"Well, this is it."

"Is it?" Ivy asked, perplexed as to her cousin's sudden sombre tone.

"Tomorrow we'll be choosing our factions, whether Abnegation or any other."

"Whether Abnegation or any other," Ivy nodded, knowing full well that she would not pick Abnegation. She wondered if Cassandra knew that, if that's why she was looking at her as if she had been diagnosed with a terminal disease with tomorrow being the last day to live.

"Well," Cassandra smiled, "See you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you."

They turned away from each other, towards their respective houses. Ivy started to walk in before stopping.

"Oh, and Cassandra."

"Yes?"

"If you could not tell your parents about what happened to me today, I would be most grateful, thank you. You know, I would not want them to say anything to my parents and get them worried."

"Oh. Okay, Ivy."

Ivy resumed walking.

"Ivy wait!"

Ivy looked back at her cousin.

"What?"

Cassandra stared at her. She had a feeling that this may be the last time they would ever be near this until tomorrow. Cassandra looked back at her house, checking that no one was looking out.

"Cassandra, what is it -"

Cassandra hugged her long time friend. It was a gesture that she had seen the Amity make, something that she had always wanted to try. Ivy almost shuddered. She didn't like physical contact. It was one of the few things she was grateful about her Abnegation way of life.

"What is this for?"

"Sorry."

Cassandra withdrew.

"Just wanted to let you know that I love you, no matter what happens, whatever paths we take. You know that, right?"

Ivy looked at her. She nodded.

"Yes. I know."

Cassandra would have preferred it if she said 'I love you too', but affection never was Ivy's way.

"Well, goodbye."

And both walked in their respective houses.

* * *

"Cassie!"

Cassandra's little sister cried out her name as she ran to her.

"Hey Horatia," Cassandra smiled, holding out her arms to receive her sister's embrace. Rules against physical forms of affection were not as enforced with little children as they were with older, although Cassandra was supposed to start teaching her restraint.

* * *

Ivy walked in, passing by her sister Frieda, who was busy doing her homework.

* * *

Cassandra's mother was preparing dinner. Cassandra couldn't help but ask to help, but her mother refused any, reminding her that she had already made lunch today and so she should remain seated and let someone else wait on her. She tried her best to suppress the desire to help out.

* * *

Her father had made breakfast this morning, and her mother had made lunch, so it was Ivy's turn to cook. Ivy hated cooking, hated the smell, the feel of warm steam infecting her orifices. She would have eaten the peas and chicken frozen if she could.

* * *

Eventually the two girls' fathers came home. Cassandra's greeted her by kissing her on the forehead. Ivy's father just nodded at her daughter.

Once dinner was prepared and everyone was served, each girl's father extended his hands to the rest of the family, as they gave thanks to God for food, work, friends and family. Both sets of parents were very religious. Cassandra wasn't sure if God existed or not. Ivy did not believe in God.

"Apparently there was an upset with one of the tests," Ivy's mother said at the dinner table. Her father looked at her.

"Really?"

* * *

"Apparently about ten students were sent home early."

Ten? So Ivy was not the only one, thought Cassandra.

"Ten students? That's – kind of worrying," Her father remarked.

"This was some new test being carried out. Did you hear anything about that?" Her mother asked her.

Yes, Cassandra wanted to say, that Ivy was one of those who were sick, but remembered that Ivy didn't want anyone to know.

"No," She lied.

Deciding to let the matter drop, her parents started talking about work. At times when one of them said something, Cassandra couldn't help but ask a question, before feeling guilty that her curiosity kept making her rude.

* * *

Ivy remained calm. Ten students? If they were sent home for the same reason she was, then it means she's not the only divergent this year. Who else was too?

Deciding to let the matter drop, her parents started talking about work. Ivy said nothing. It was times like these that she loved the life of Abnegation; loved its peace, its detachment. It made her sad to think that she had to leave this life forever.

* * *

"Cassandra."

After dinner, Cassandra's father suggested that she go to her room to think about her test results. Before she had a chance to enter, however, her mother had caught up with her. Cassandra turned around.

"Yes, Mother?"

"We need to talk."

Cassandra felt nervous.

"I'm sorry if I kept interrupting you at dinner, I couldn't help myself-"

"That's not what this is about. It's about the hug you gave earlier."

"Look, I'm sorry if I hugged Horatia, I know I should have corrected her, but-"

Her mother smiled.

"Well she is young, she can't help it. But that's not the hug I was talking about. I was talking about the one you gave your cousin."

So she had seen her.

"Cass, Cass."

Her mother placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"You have always been a compassionate young lady. The desire to help out others has always been second nature to you, perhaps more so than many in our faction. But I think you've always struggled with forgetting yourself."

Cassandra's frustrations finally got the better of her.

"Well maybe I don't want to forget myself!" She knocked her mother's hands away from her.

A bad move. Cassandra had said the wrong thing, attacked the core value of Abnegation, but she no longer cared. Something in her had snapped.

"What's so selfish about giving someone a hug? What's so wrong with making physical contact with someone you care about?"

"Then answer me this. Was the hug for Ivy, or for you?"

Cassandra was about to answered, but no words came out. She already knew the answer, and knew it was the wrong one.

"She didn't look very comfortable, did she?"

Maybe it was because tomorrow would be the day that they would make their decision effecting the rest of their lives that was causing all of her doubts and anxieties to start overflowing. She thought of the laughing groups of amity and dauntless earlier at school, at Tony's cruelty inflicted towards her, her inability to fight back, and for some reason Lucas Summers' smiling face came to mind, his kind amber eyes looking at her.

"I just don't understand sometimes," Cassandra started crying, "Why we can't do anything for ourselves. Surely there are some decisions we can make that won't inconvenient others."

"That is not possible,"Her mother told her, "Any decision you make for yourself is at the expense of everyone else. That is why we must forget ourselves. Only once we have forgotten our own needs can we truly serve the needs of others."

She placed her hands at the sides of her daughter's arms.

"Remember the manifesto, my daughter. 'I will be my undoing if I become my obsession'."

Cassandra nodded.

"'I will forget the ones I love if I do not serve them'."

"'I will war with others if I refuse to see them'."

Cassandra breathed in.

"'Therefore I choose to turn away from my reflection'."

"'To rely not on myself'."

"'But on my brothers and sisters'."

Although Cassandra remarked to herself later that she was not even allowed to do that, considering that Abnegation members weren't expected to accept help.

"'To project always outward'."

Cassandra almost gulped before saying the last line.

"'Until I disappear'."

"'And only God remains'," Her mother finished. She smiled.

"You don't have to say that last part," She patted her on the arm.

Religious freedom, Cassandra thought. That was the only right given to her. The right to be selfish? Not so much.

"Just remember Cassandra that whatever you decide tomorrow, you must commit fully to your decision."

And her mother left, leaving Cassandra to ponder what she had just said.

* * *

Before the choosing ceremony began, all sixteen year-olds arranged themselves in alphabetical order. Cassandra stood between Scott Wells (A particularly giant Erudite) on one side and Tom Traeger (An Amity boy with blond hair going down to his shoulders wearing jeans and a yellow t-shirt who though not as tall as Wells was still quite big) on the other. Ivy stood between Tara Stone and Samuel Snavely (An Erudite). Cassandra noticed that her cousin was only a few feet away from Lucas Summers. She didn't know why but this made her feel somewhat envious of Ivy, before reminding herself that envy was a form of selfishness. Cassandra's parents kissed her on the forehead before sitting down.

"Whatever choice you make," Her father told her, "Know that we love you, no matter what."

It was almost as if he was expecting her to make a choice other than Abnegation.

"I know that you will make the right choice," Her mother told her.

Whereas it felt like she was expecting her to choose Abnegation.

Ivy's parents, however, said nothing, and just took their seats.

The factions took it in turns every year to host the choosing ceremony. This year it was Erudite's turn. Their representative, Jeanine Matthews, rose to the platform. She was a rather attractive woman with grey eyes and blond hair. Like many of her faction she wore glasses, as well as a blue blazer and trousers.

"Before the Faction system was established," She began to say, "Wars had engulfed the world, eventually leading to the collapse of civilization. But what were the root cause of these conflicts? Was it political ideology? Or religious belief? Race? Nationalism? No. What cause these conflicts was human nature, or rather, the failings of human nature, which the factions that were formed aimed to address, so that war would never happen again, and that there will always be a peaceful society. Those who blamed selfish desires formed Abnegation. Those who sought to eradicate aggression entirely became Amity. Those who blamed deception formed Candor. Those who blamed fear formed Dauntless. And those who blamed ignorance formed Erudite. So to our young adults who today shall choose their faction, I ask you this; which are you? Are you selfless, peaceful, honest, brave or intelligent? Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless or Erudite? Embrace who you are, let nothing hold you back, only by accepting your own talents can you become fully productive individuals, which in turn will lead to a productive society. So remember the most important rule in our world; Faction before blood.

Faction before blood. Cassandra had never really believed in that, although she had never made her views clear.

To her horror, the names were called out in reverse alphabetical order. She looked to her left. There were only three people, which meant that she would be the fourth name called out. Cassandra felt sick again. The first name called out, an Amity girl, chose the substance of her own faction. Matthews called out the second name.

"Albert White."

A Candor boy now walked forward, taking the knife. He scanned the options in front of him, before cutting his hand and settling on Dauntless. The first transfer already. Cassandra didn't know what to make of such people. How could anyone just leave their faction, abandon their family and community so easily, even if the test stated they belonged elsewhere? After Scott Wells made his choice, Cassandra's name was called out.

"Cassandra Waters."

Forcing herself forwards, Cassandra walked to the centre of the room. Taking the knife, she looked at the bowls of stone and water. Despite having disdain towards transfers, Cassandra toyed with the choices she had, Abnegation or Erudite, as it would be the only decision she would ever make for herself. For the first time, she actively considered choosing Erudite. She could devote herself to learning, wear blue. She could let her hair down, and stare into her reflection as long as liked. She could even probably make friends, real friends, not just the one who acted coldly to her the whole time, make real conversation. She might even be allowed to fall in love. Then again, Cassandra wondered what the attitudes of a logic driven faction like Erudite would be on the concept of love. Still though, the calm, crystal clear bowl of water looked welcoming compared to the grey stones representing her own faction.

Then again, what would her family think, if she joined the rival faction, a faction that many considered to be corrupt and power hungry? Would they ever talk to her again? And so she asked herself the important question; what did she want to do with her life? Did she want to be a researcher? A teacher?

No, she wanted to help people. She wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves, to make her broken, ruined city a better place. And there was only one faction that would allow her such a path. And besides she could not abandon her family.

She cut her hand (Why did they use this as a method of choosing?) and moved her hand over the grey stones, dripping the blood there.

I am selfless, she thought to herself. I am Abnegation.

Feeling much better than she had in a long time, Cassandra moved to rejoin her faction.

* * *

Ivy wasn't surprised that her selfless cousin confirmed herself as Abnegation. After Stone had made her choice, Ivy's name was called. She strolled forward, taking the knife. So, which would it be? Amity or Candor? Earth or glass? Peacefulness or honesty? She had thought long and hard about it all night last night, and no matter what she could not imagine herself singing songs picking fruit! She turned to the glass. I could be Candor, Ivy thought to herself. I could live in a transparent world every there are no secrets. She found the glass mesmerizing. Yes. Why not? Cutting her hand (wishing that there was some other way to make her choice), she moved it towards the glass.

 _You mustn't tell your test results to anyone._

The volunteer's voice stopped her.

 _I don't mean today, or before the choosing ceremony. I mean never. Being Divergent is dangerous. Do you understand?_

Ivy still didn't, but if what the woman said was true, then choosing a faction where they're not supposed to have any secrets would mean that her life would be in danger. She looked at the bowl of soil.

Well, she thought. I suppose I could give Amity a try.

And she dripped her blood in the bowl of soil.

* * *

Cassandra's mouth dropped. Well, she wasn't surprised that Ivy didn't choose Abnegation. Despite how she felt about the other transfers, she knew that her cousin didn't truly belong in her faction. Even so, it still meant that not only was she was losing a family member, but the only friend she ever had as well. It was however a surprise that she would choose Amity, although it looked like she was going for Candor before something stopped her. She wondered what it was. Once everyone had made their choice, the factions started to depart. Cassandra rejoined her parents, who kissed her on the forehead.

"I knew you would make the right choice,"Her mother told her.

Her father said nothing. Cassandra could have sworn that he even looked a little disappointed. Cassandra scanned the Amity crowd for her cousin. She had to see her one last time. Sure enough, she caught a glance at her cousin, who looked back at her. For a moment, they only looked at each other. Cassandra nodded to say 'good luck'. Ivy nodded back as if to say 'you too'. And so Ivy left with Amity, having made her choice while Cassandra had made hers.


	4. Amity I: Before the Test

**I do not own 'Divergent' or anything related.**

* * *

A young girl was staring in the mirror. Brown-skinned, she was taller than most girls her age, and more muscular too.

I'm not very pretty, am I? She thought to herself, considering herself plain, with her chin too large and her cheekbones too prominent. Her hair that came down to her shoulders also didn't help; if anything she felt it made her even more ugly. She wore a brown, flowery dress that came down to her feet that she was always uncomfortable in. Usually that sort of thing never really bothered her. Why did it now?

"Hurry up, Tara, or you'll be late for school!" Her mother called.

Tara did not want to be late.

She came down for breakfast. Her brothers were already there. Tara was the oldest (And only girl, although it had been joked before that were it not for her chest Tara might as well been a boy) out of seven siblings, only six of whom were of school age. All were much smaller compared to her and apart from George (who even then lacked Tara's jagged features) none of them really looked like her. Her mother, working in kitchen, looked at her and smiled. Apart from the fact that she was shorter and more plump, they were spitting images of each other, but her mother seemed completely comfortable with her appearance, her dress and haired tied back in a ponytail suiting her. After breakfast, everyone apart from the youngest set off for school. As Tara was the oldest it was her responsibility to look after her brothers by the time they reached school. Leaving the house, they trekked towards the bus stop. Tara looked around to see the other Amity boys and girls heading for school, laughing, singing songs, some playing banjos, some were skipping or running, in their predominantly bright red and yellow clothing. This was the world of Amity that Tara lived in. And she hated it. Tara didn't even like the peace serum they injected in the bread, did not like how it made her feel, so she tried to avoid eating it when she could.

"Hey Tara!"

Soon they were joined by Tara's friends, or at least the closest things she had to friends, for Tara was not exactly the easiest person to talk to, nor did she find it easy to join in conversations. There were however a few people beyond her family who were able to penetrate her shell, as little as they could. There were Martha and Darla, who like Tara were dark-skinned. Like Tara, Darla found it difficult to make conversation, and was rather shy. She was also uglier than Tara (For example she had a long hooked nose with a wart on the end). Martha, on the other hand, whose hair resembled a bush, was very attractive, and even though she rarely started a conversation was able to join in fine. Like Tara, Martha came from a large family, having four siblings. The rest were only children, which was quite odd. Others in their group included Angie, Suki and Lily. Lily was the palest, and had prominent cheekbones. Despite her gaunt appearance, however, Lily was the life and soul of the group, always cheerful, always chatting away. Angie, blue-eyed with blond hair that like Tara's was shoulder length, had a natural compassion, which made sense given that she came from a family of doctors. Suki, who had long red hair, was by far the most beautiful of the group, possibly out of the entire year, and had a number of admirers regardless of faction.

After their siblings were dropped off at their respective schools, they soon arrived at the upper levels.

"Hold up."

Martha stopped the group before they entered the building. Suki shook her head.

"Oh Martha," She sighed, "Not this again."

"What?" Lily asked.

"You know what. She's looking for that boy again."

And sure enough, Martha saw 'that boy'. Near the end of the coming train jumped out a gang of six dauntless boys, among them was a skinny boy with spiky hair. Lucas Summers. As far as she could remember, Martha had always had a crush on Lucas the moment first saw him, way back in the first year of Lower Levels.

"Martha, why do you do this to yourself?" Suki asked, "Pining over someone who is unattainable?"

"What's so unattainable about him?" Martha asked defensively.

"Does it need to be stated? You're like, from two different factions. I mean you're a sweet, gentle Amity girl and he's a Dauntless punk."

'Punk' wasn't exactly a word Martha would have used to describe Lucas. Despite his hair style, he seemed very gentle and sweet himself; his carefree smile and laugh lighting up the room. He wasn't like the other dauntless. It wasn't just his appearance. Of course he seemed just as brave and daring as the rest of them, perhaps even more so, but he appeared to lack the cruelty and brutality found in most of his faction. Martha could not understand how such a nice guy could possibly belong to the Dauntless, especially the gang he was part of; A huge, threatening guy who wore a leather jacket; a short Dauntless with piercings all over his face who had a terrifying gaze; a skinhead completely covered in tattoos; a savage looking boy who snarled whenever he was in a corridor. Then there was Tony, the red haired dauntless whose tattoos resembles scars and stitches. He was the worst. Ever since had known him, he was always picking or bullying someone, his pranks often cruel. He always had this malicious, hungry look on his face whenever she saw him. The more Martha thought about it, the more it seemed odd that Lucas Summers would hang around with such people. Who knows? Maybe he'll switch to Amity at the choosing ceremony. He certainly seemed like an Amity.

"I mean there are plenty of good looking Amity boys in our year," Suki tried to point out, "Especially ones with a bit more meat on their bones."

This was true. Martha especially thought of Tom Traeger, a tall, muscular boy with blond hair that fell to his shoulders. And yet she felt his handsomeness, as the rest of those in Amity, paled in comparison to Lucas'. She didn't know what it was. His skinniness never bothered her. If anyone it made her love him even more.

"Not to mention his hair looks like a spiked ball. Then again," Suki smiled shrewdly, "bizarre hairstyles is something you both have in common."

"Now Suki, don't make fun of Martha," Angie said. Angie was always the peacemaker.

"Hold on, I'll catch up."

Suki tutted. Martha's obsession with Lucas Summers always annoyed Tara. Besides, she never liked him. His cheerful attitude was way too reminiscent of the emotions those in her own faction bombarded her with.

"Hey Lucas!"

"Hey Martha!" Lucas smiled. Most faction members don't make conversation with someone from a different faction. Then again, Lucas was unlike most faction members.

"So, last day of school today."

"Is it? First time I heard!" Lucas joked.

Martha laughed hard at his joke. Hmmm. Perhaps too hard. Time to quickly change the subject.

"So you nervous about the aptitude test?"

"Nope," Lucas shrugged, "You?"

"No. I'm sure it'll be the faction I want to be. Of course I know it was an odd question to ask. I mean your faction is all about bravery, isn't it?"

"That's the idea."

"Although, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you happy with the faction you're in?"

Lucas gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you happy being Dauntless?"

"Sure! I love being Dauntless!"

"Oh. Still though, I'm sure that your test will come as Dauntless, but you know, you don't have to go by what it says. Have you ever thought of joining another faction?"

Lucas frowned.

"Not really."

"Hmmm. Well, I think you'd do great in Amity. You know, if you want to consider it."

"Well they're both great choices."

It was really odd for someone to openly say that more than one factions were equally good. Martha liked talking to Lucas, like staring at him as they did so. He looked so unlike the other Dauntless, he didn't have any piercings or tattoos or anything. Just as well. Martha didn't want any tattoos marking his beautiful skin. She stared into those eyes, those gorgeous golden eyes, she could have had those eyes looking at her forever.

"Well, see you in class," Lucas told her.

Martha felt stunned when he said this, as if she had just been woken up from a daydream.

"Yes. See you."

Perhaps Suki was right. Perhaps she was unnecessarily torturing herself by pining over a boy from another faction.

* * *

The group of Amity girls were busy talking before class started. Martha noticed someone looking in their direction. She turned around to see who it was. One of the Abnegation girls quickly looked away, staring ahead. There were only two abnegation students in this class, both girls, who both had blond hair. It was often said that Abnegation (often called stiffs, although Amity were supposed to refrain from using insulting words) all looked alike, although Martha was sure that she could always tell this Abnegation apart. She had such pretty blue eyes.

Tara noticed Martha staring at the abnegation girl. She didn't like it.


	5. Amity I: The Test

**I do not own 'Divergent' or anything related.**

* * *

After lunch, the group of friends waited with the rest of their classmates to have their names called for the aptitude test. Tara and Martha's names were called together. Both sat down in their respective chairs.

* * *

Tara found herself outside. It was night time. She heard music.

* * *

Ahead Martha saw the giant ferris wheel, only it had lights on and was moving. A feeling was telling her that something she would really enjoy was there, and that she had the right amount of money to use.

* * *

Walking towards the fair, Tara saw a homeless man next to a wall.

* * *

Martha looked at the man, before turning her attention back to the fair. It seemed she had two choices; either go to the homeless man, or continue walking.

* * *

Tara walked past the homeless man. She felt no guilt doing so. It is was his own fault that he was homeless. If he didn't want to be homeless then maybe he should get a job.

* * *

Martha also walked past the man. It was not her problem, and it was probably best not to get involved with a stranger.

* * *

Someone walked into Tara. She felt her temper rising. Why didn't the man watch where he was going?

* * *

Someone walked into Martha. She thought it best to ignore him.

* * *

Stopping, the man turned around to look at Tara.

"Oh, sorry about that, didn't see you there," He apologised.

How could you not see me here? Tara wanted to shout at him. Instead however, she just nodded and continued walking.

* * *

Martha smiled.

"That's okay," she said, and continued walking the other way.

"Hey!"

The man returned, walking in front of her.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

Martha was startled by the man's sudden hostile attitude.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

* * *

"My problem is you!" He shouted at her, "You shemale!"

Shemale. The man was attacking one of the things that troubled her, feeling that she was too manish. Deciding to ignore him Tara continued walking, but the man wouldn't leave her be.

* * *

Martha decided just to ignore him and continue walking. But the man wouldn't give up, as he continued to follow her, swearing and insulting her. But Martha continued to give him no recognition.

* * *

Ignore him, ignore him, Tara kept telling herself, feeling her temper boiling as the man swore and insulted her, just ignore him. Yet the more she tried to do that, the more abusive the man became.

"You're pretty ugly, aren't you?" The man somehow knew what insults would get to her. Her fist tightened. Stopping, she turned to face the man.

"Yeah, you're ugly, you're so ugly, you-"

Tara punched him in the face.

* * *

"You wanna fight, huh?" The man pushed her, "Huh? Is that it? Well come on, you f****ng pansy, fight me!"

Martha stopped. She turned around. Martha didn't fight. She just stood there.

"What's the matter?" He pushed again, "Chicken?" He pushed harder, "I said fight me, you chicken pansy, fight me!"

She continued not to fight, just standing there.

"I SAID FIGHT ME!"

He pushed her so hard that she fell to the ground. Slowly getting up, Martha just stared at her antagoniser.

"I'M GONNA F****ING KILL YOU!" He roared, raising his fist, threatening to strike. Martha continued to stare at him. The man froze. Then he lowered his fist, his expression slowly turning into a smile.

* * *

Now Tara found self in a grey room. Moments later a man in a black suit walked in.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. Do you like this room?"

Tara said nothing. She wasn't sure if was meant to answer him or not.

"I said, do you like this room or not?"

Tara looked at him. He looked like some sort of official, maybe it was best to answer honestly.

"Yes."

She never liked bright colours anyway.

"Okay then."

* * *

Martha didn't answer him. She didn't know this man, and felt no reason to tell him anything.

"I said, do you like this room or not?"

Martha just stared at him. Eventually he shrugged.

"Suit yourself," He said.

* * *

Standing at the opposite end of the table, the man looked away for a moment before turning to face Tara. She almost gasped. A huge, red bulge on his head had inexplicably appeared on his head emerged that was half the size.

"I'm sorry, is there something on my face?"

Tara didn't know whether to answer truthfully or not.

"I said, is there something on my face?"

She looked at him. Perhaps it was best to be as honest as possible.

"A bulge has appeared on your head," Tara admitted.

"Okay then."

This didn't appear to worry him. The man sat down, resting a briefcase on the table.

"Now then, I need you to answer truthfully for these next couple of questions."

He took out a few photos from the case. The man held up the first one.

"Do you know this man?"

He looked familiar, but Tara couldn't remember where she had seen him. However a feeling was telling her that if she said yes, then her life would be in danger.

"Do you know this man, yes or no?"

She looked at him. He had obviously done something wrong. So perhaps it was best to help as much as she could, regardless of her own safety.

"Yes," She answered.

"Okay then. Now -"

He held up the second photo.

"Do you know this man?"

This person also looked familiar, but again Tara couldn't remember where she had seen him. However she had a feeling that if told him, her friends would be in danger. Martha, Darla, Angie, Lily, Suki. Their lives would be at risk depending on what she said right now.

"Do you know this man, yes or no?"

But this man could be dangerous. If she didn't help, then he might prove a risk to everyone.

"Yes."

"Okay then, now, for the final question-"

He held up the final photo.

"Do you know this man?"

Yes, but if she admitted to this, then her family would be in danger. Her family. She then thought of her mother. Her smile.

"Do you know this man, yes or no?"

She looked at him. Something was telling her that he did not work for the government, and therefore she was not obligated to tell him the truth or not.

"No."

* * *

Now Tara found herself in front of a tunnel. There was no light inside. A feeling was telling her that in order to achieve her goal she needed to go through the tunnel. Tara walked in.

* * *

Martha walked in the tunnel. The place was pitch black, but she continued walking.

* * *

Tara continued walking despite everything being pitch black. As she did so, she felt fears clawing at her, but she continued walking.

* * *

Martha felt afraid. She felt terrified, but that didn't stop her from walking.

* * *

At one point Tara stopped. A feeling was telling her that if she took one more step, then the thing she most feared would come for her.

* * *

Martha stopped. A feeling was telling her that if she took one more step, then the thing she most feared would come for her.

* * *

Tara took the step.

* * *

Martha lifted her foot. Then she stopped. What was she doing? If the thing feared the most would come if took one more step, then it was probably best not to take the step!

* * *

Tara stood still. She knew the thing was coming for her. She moved her foot back, not to run, but to take a fighting stance. She raised her hands. Tara had never learned to fight before, but she had seen Dauntless do this when in fights. She would not run. She would face the danger.

* * *

Tara now found herself in front of a computer. On it she could see a virtual envelope, with the message 'PRESS TO OPEN?' on the front.

* * *

Martha looked at the computer.

* * *

Having no interest, Tara just turned off the computer. Martha did the same.

* * *

Tara opened her eyes. She was back in the simulation room.

"There. Wasn't so bad, was it?" Said the Administrator, "So let's see, according to the test result, you register as Dauntless."

Dauntless. Tara wasn't completely surprised that she didn't register as Amity, having felt that she never truly belonged there, and the test proved that. But Dauntless? She had seen them, all tattooed and pierced, with bizarre hairstyles, jumping in and out of trains. She never really thought much of them. Did really belong with those hellions?

"Are you alright?" the volunteer asked.

Tara nodded.

"You know, you don't have to go by what the test says. The choice is still yours. Unless you don't want to stay in Amity."

"Why do you say that?" Tara asked sharply.

"Sorry, I just meant how most Amity wear bright red and yellow, and you're wearing brown."

The volunteer stated what had she always feared, and deep down knew. That she didn't belong in Amity.

* * *

Martha had opened her eyes.

"Okay, so it seems you register as Amity. No surprises there."

Amity. The faction of her birth. Martha smiled. That made it easy.

"Just so you know you don't have to go by what the test says. You can still join any faction you want."

No. Martha was happy with what the test said.

* * *

After leaving the room, Martha looked to see if Tara was on her way out. She guessed that her test was still ongoing. They later met up back in the cafeteria.

"Hey. So how did the test go?" Martha asked.

"Okay," Tara answered.

"Me too."

* * *

During Darla and Lily's simulations, their results were similar. When Darla saw the homeless man, she just quickly looked away and ran ahead. Lily was about to turn away, but felt guilty. She couldn't just leave this man as he was. So she walked towards him.

"Please," He asked, "Do you have any money for food?"

Lily checked pockets. All she had was a note, but if she gave the man that, then she wouldn't have anything for the fair. Then again this man needed it more than her. She can just get money money from home. Lily wrapped it up and dropped it in the man's lap.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Mam."

Smiling, feeling that she did good, Lily turned to walk away.

"I'm so hungry. Do you have any food?"

Lily looked back at the man. She checked her pockets. She had an apple, but found that was also starving too. Lily looked down at the man. She could get food anytime, but doubted that this man could.

"Here you go."

Dropped the apple in his lap.

"Thank you, mam."

Smiling, Lily turned away.

"I'm so thirsty. Do you have anything to drink?"

A bottled appeared in Lily's hand. She was also thirsty, but reasoned like the food she could get it unlike the man. Lily handed the end of the bottle to him. He drank all the water.

"So cold. So very cold."

The man was naked, but Lily didn't know how to help him.

"I'm sorry," she left him, "I'm very sorry!"

* * *

When the man bumped into them in the next simulation, both thought nothing of it. When he apologised to them, they both accepted his apology and continued walking. When he started becoming verbally abusive, Lily just ignored him. Darla, however, when it got too much, decided to run.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" The man shouted, "Hey I'm talking to you!"

No matter how far she ran, the man's words were just as loud as they were before.

"You wanna fight, huh?" The man challenged, pushing her.

"Leave me alone!" Darla pleaded.

"I said fight me!"

Now he pushed her so hard that she fell to the ground. She looked up. It was as if he was expecting her to fight back, but she did not.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He roared, raising his hand.

Darla screamed, raising her hands to shield herself from the blow, closing her eyes and turning away, preparing for the blow. When the blow didn't come, Darla opened her eyes. She was now in a grey room. She lowered her arms. Her heart jumped when someone came in.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," The man apologised, "Do you like this room?"

Darla didn't answer, was in no mood to answer anyway.

* * *

"Yes," Lily answered.

"Okay then. I'm sorry, is there something on my face?"

Lily lied and said no. When both were faced with the dark tunnel both walked in. Neither were afraid of the dark, however, when their sense of fear started to become too much for them, both fled the tunnel. When they came in front of the computer, Darla just turned it off. Lily, however, opened the envelope and started reading about the article. She noticed the link. Clicking on it, Lily read through it, especially taking interest in the notes about the dead bodies. Once she had her fill, Lily turned it off.

When both had opened their eyes, both were told they got an Amity result. Lily nodded, though Darla was still a bit shaken. Neither talked when they met each other out.

Suki and Angie's names were the last to be called out for Amity. When they saw the homeless man, Suki took a good look at him, before walking towards the fair. If he was good looking, then maybe she would have taken an interest. Angie, however, completely forgot about the fair ahead and went straight to the man's aid.

"Oh you poor man!"

Knelt down beside him.

"Are you hurt?" Angie checked his body, "Do you have any injuries?"

"So hungry…do you have any money?"

Angie couldn't see any wounds or feel any broken bones. From the looks of the man, he just had the looks of malnutrition and frostbite.

"Here, come with me."

Picking him up, she laid him across her shoulders.

"I'll take you home and patch you up."

* * *

"Hey! Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The man who had bumped into them by accident and had apologised now stood in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Angie asked.

Angie looked at the man. His eyes were wild.

"Are you okay?"

The man seemed startled by the question.

"What's it to you?" he asked.

Angie noticed that he seemed less angry.

"It's just that you seem aggressive for no reason."

"I'll give you no reason!" The man shouted, less angry than he was before.

"Please. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" The man shouted.

The more and more Angie tried to reach out to him, although he was still aggressive, the less and less he became, before his anger subsided.

"Okay. I'm sorry I got angry with you."

Angie smiled.

"That's okay."

* * *

Suki, in her simulation, tried a different approach. She stretched out her hand to his cheek.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

She rubbed the cheek. The man seemed confused by the gesture.

"Keep your hands off me, you dirty slut!" He snapped, knocking the hand away.

Slut. Suki felt hurt by the word. It didn't work. She looked to others for help.

"Help me!" Suki pleaded, "Help me, please!"

But no one came to her aid.

"You wanna fight, huh?" The man asked, advancing towards her, "Well come on you dirty slut, fight me!"

He pushed her.

"No, please don't."

Suki stumbled backwards as she fell to the ground.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU F****NG WHORE!"

Suki screamed as covered her face. However the blow never came. Removing her hands and opening her eyes, she found herself in a room. In this simulation, Angie lied about the room, while Suki lied about the man's face. In the final simulation, when they were in front of the computer, both just read the article and closed the computer. Before that, both went into the tunnel, but while Suki gave up when put off by the dark, Angie continued moving forward. She felt afraid, but kept on going. When she reached the point where the thing she feared the most would come, Angie continued walking forward. When she felt the thing coming, Angie just stood there, raising arms, even though she didn't know any defensive moves.

* * *

Suki opened her eyes.

"Wh-what kind of a simulation was that?"

"I'm sorry?" The administrator asked.

"What was with that man?"

"Which man?"

"The one that got angry with me for no reason!"

"Oh. That man was designed to test your aptitude for Amity."

Suki was angry.

"So to test my peacefulness you sent a violent man after me?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't make the test. Of course, the tests are not designed to be easy, they're meant to test you to your limits. Last year had a dog."

Getting up, Suki went to leave the room.

"Don't you want your result?"

Suki turned around.

"You came up as Amity."

Suki nodded, and left.

* * *

Angie was alone in the room. The volunteer seemed concerned, and left for a moment. Eventually he came back.

"Sorry ff I worried you," He told her.

"Oh not at all," Angie assured him.

Sat down.

"Angie, I'm afraid your results were inconclusive."

"Inconclusive? Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well the test is meant to eliminate four virtues, but in your case, only two were eliminated."

"Only two? Then which ones weren't?"

"Abnegation, Amity, and Dauntless. Although according to the results, your aptitude for the first two are higher."

"What do you mean higher?"

"This is a new test that doesn't just whether you're selfless, peaceful, honest, brave or intelligent, but how selfless, peaceful, honest, brave or intelligent you are, so there are different levels that you can show. In your case you achieve the highest results for Abnegation when you went straight to the homeless man's aid and wanted to help him in any way you could and for Amity when trying to calm the man down."

"So, what would I have needed to do to get the highest for Dauntless?"

"From the guide given to us, to achieve the top mark for Dauntless would have required you to run straight into the tunnel regardless of the danger. However, the fact that you never turned back and not even when you felt the thing you feared the most was coming for you qualified you for Dauntless."

Dauntless. Angie had never imagined herself as one of the Dauntless. Although she had always admired bravery, she did not admire how it was used. Their violent nature. No. Angie was sure she would never join the Dauntless.

"Angie. This is important. You mustn't share your results with anyone. I've recorded you as Amity, but being divergent is dangerous. Do you understand?"

Angie didn't, but she could see that the volunteer was serious. She nodded.

"I suggest that you go home."

"But what about my friends?"

"I'll let them know that you weren't feeling well."


End file.
